


It's You and Me, Kid

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Dog Chewbacca, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Chewie the dog muses on his relationship with his favorite human, Ben Solo.
Relationships: Chewbacca & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 69
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katieitsmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieitsmee/gifts).



> KATIE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. You posted that [tweet](https://twitter.com/lifeboldlyblows/status/1229875767133265924?s=20) and I stared at the picture so long, I had to write this. Also I made myself cry. I hope you're happy.

Chewie is already grown by the time Ben is born. He’s had his fair share of adventures already with Han and Leia—like the time he got lost in Yellowstone for three days before they found him, covered in dirt with squirrel fur stuck in his teeth. He trots excitedly around Leia’s swollen ankles as she rubs her protruding belly. It won’t be long now.

He thinks maybe his days for adventures are over.

But there are new adventures—resting lightly on his paws over the edge of the crib to see baby Ben sleeping, nudging him awake and then licking him till he giggles. Chewie loves the joyful giggle that Ben gets when he licks him.

He knows they’re going to be the best of friends. 

When Ben learns how to walk, it’s a little bit painful. He sometimes pulls on Chewie’s fur to help himself stand. But Chewie takes it all in stride, and soon enough, he’s trotting after Ben as he runs around the house. 

Han and Leia laugh as they take pictures. 

Chewie is not fond of the mushy food they feed Ben. He’s learned that the hard way, after licking orange goo off the little one’s face. Disgusting.

When Ben is able to talk more, he tells Chewie things. He talks about the other kids in preschool and how they think he’s weird. “But that’s okay, because you’re my best friend, Chewie.”

It’s a chilly autumn day when Han is at work and Leia is in the kitchen baking cookies that their friendship is truly tested. Chewie barks out a warning, seeing that Ben is reaching for the toy airplane that has fallen into the pool. The cover has come off of the edge from the high winds. Of course the stubborn Solo boy won’t listen to him. 

He falls right in.

Chewie wastes no time, bounding down the deck steps to go in and rescue his best friend, pulling at his sopping shirt by the neck and dragging him as best he can to the edge where a distraught Leia helps pull him out.

_ It’s you and me, kid. _ He thinks as he curls up next to a drying Ben by the fire, contentedly eating one of the freshly baked cookies.

He’s older now—his fur a bit shaggier and his eyesight not what it used to be. Still, he follows Ben everywhere. 

In the winter time, the Solo family goes to their lake cabin, so Han can do a little ice fishing. It’s a tradition they’ve had ever since Chewie can remember. 

Ben is a happy kid—smart and quick, if still a little weird. He has a couple of friends now that come over from time to time, including a little girl who wears her hair in three buns. Chewie thinks he’s sweet on her, but they’re still young. They’ve got all the time in the world to figure that out.

He lumbers after his favorite boy in the snow, and Ben lifts his arm for Chewie to come snuggle underneath. It’s shaping up to be an especially cold winter—and though he’s not sure how many he has left—he’s never felt more warm than cuddled up next to his favorite human in the galaxy.

_ It’s you and me, kid. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back with a totally unnecessary second chapter that also made me cry! This is still all Katie's fault for showing me another cute picture of a baby and a dog. Who knew I was so easy? XD
> 
> Mind the updated tags.

Chewie lives longer than he thought he would. His bones are creaky, but he keeps the pep in his step long enough to see Ben’s disastrous first kiss. It brings a smile to his face when Ben—now a prim and proper twelve-year-old—just goes for it with the three-bunned girl. She abruptly punches him.

Rey is her name. She’s a year younger than Ben and much wilder in temperament. But she loves Chewie. She gives the best scratches behind his ears. He’s made sure to give her plenty of kisses in return. She always giggles when he does, and Ben stares at her like she’s the most beautiful thing in the world.

Chewie thinks he understands. He knows what love is.

Love is what he shares with Ben. It’s the last thing he thinks about in the cold little room. Han and Leia are there, too, but it’s Ben who holds him. Who strokes his fur when the doctor puts the needle in. It only pinches for a moment. But Ben’s touches are soothing right up until the end.

* * *

When he opens his eyes, everything is new. The light is so bright, the sound is so loud. But his mother is warm and her milk filling.

He doesn’t have a name yet.

The people in this home are nice, but they don’t feel like  _ his _ people. His brothers and sisters are a bit rambunctious in their efforts to play. He mostly wants to explore on his own. They often find him away from the fold and have to pick him up, returning him to the rest of the brood.

More humans start to come to the house. They play with his brothers and sisters, but he still keeps mostly to himself. They don’t feel right, either.

Then one day, a very tall man comes through the door. He has dark hair and ancient eyes; full lips and a kind smile. “I’m so glad I saw your ad,” he tells the lady of the house. “I had one of these dogs as a kid. Best friend I ever had.”

He doesn’t wait for the man to come to him—he scrambles loose from his one brother and sister left and runs over to him, nuzzling at his shoe. 

_ Ben! It’s me, _ he thinks.  _ Please remember me. _

The lady of the house smiles. “That one is a bit of a loner. Always wandering off from the group. Surprised he came over!”

Chewie barks, as much as he can—he’s still a puppy—and sits back, imploring adult Ben to pick him up. 

He does, and it instantly feels like home.

“He’s perfect,” Ben says. “Reminds me a lot of Chewie, actually. My wife and I just had a baby, so we want him to have what I had growing up.”

* * *

She doesn’t wear her hair in three buns anymore, but Chewie knows right away that the woman, Ben’s wife, is Rey. She has the same kind smile and still gives the best scratches behind his ears. He loves her right away.

Their house is beautiful. All warm and cozy. Their baby is  _ happy _ —much happier than Ben was as a baby. Chewie is delighted when they tell him the baby’s name is Han. It’s so fitting that he’d wind up back here.

Rey dances around, rocking little Han to sleep while Ben putters around, getting everything set up for Chewie. The dog bed he’s bought is huge, but he’ll grow into it. He watches as they look at each other. There’s so much love in their eyes.

“Have you thought about what you want to name him?” Rey asks.

Ben rubs the back of his neck, a nervous habit he never grew out of, apparently. “It might sound weird, but I don’t think I could call him anything other than Chewie.”

_ Oh good, _ Chewie thinks. He won’t have to learn a new name. 

“It’s not weird, it’s perfect. Chewie and Han. They’ll be the best of friends.” She leans in and kisses him over their sleeping infant’s head.

For a dog, life doesn’t get much better than this. He has a fluffy bed, plenty of food, and a loving family. Grandma Leia comes over often to visit, and she seems to remember him, too. “It’s uncanny,” she coos as she strokes his fur.

He curls up next to baby Han on the couch. The kid is already crawling and wreaking havoc. Chewie wouldn’t have it any other way. He looks at the sleeping little boy through drowsy eyes.

_ It’s you and me, kid. _


End file.
